Back to Where I Was
by HarleySunday
Summary: Season 5 finale, here’s what we didn’t get to see in the elevator-scene. Why did Izzie come back, while George left us? Oneshot. Complete.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters._

_**AN**: My first ever fic! I'm very nervous about posting this and I hope you'll like it. But please leave a review to tell me what you think!  
__Thanks,  
Harley_

* * *

"_Screw the DNR! Hand me those pedals."_

"_Yang, take over compressions. Karev; back!" _

She shook her head as she was watching what was happening in her room, what they were doing to her body. Cristina was giving her CPR, the Chief was preparing the pedals and Dr. Bailey was ordering everyone around.

"_Charge to two hundred."_

"_Clear"_

She had signed a freaking DNR for God's sake, so this wouldn't happen, but for some reason they felt like it was ok to ignore her one last wish?! Izzie felt incredibly mad, but when she saw Alex standing there, his back pressed against the wall with tears in his eyes, her heart broke a little.

All of a sudden, it was like someone was tugging at her arm and she felt herself walking towards the elevator. Her mind seemed to have lost control of her body when she saw her hand pushing the button. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, watching the doors close as she nervously fumbled with her prom dress.

Wait. What?

Izzie looked down and saw the familiar shade of pink. This confused her. She was pretty busy dying right now, so why would she wear a prom dress? Mind you, the exact same prom dress she was wearing the night Denny died. The prom dress she finally picked after first trying on three other dresses, making her late to the prom and too late to save him from a lonely death. Did this mean she would see Denny again? Just the thought of him made her smile and she waited anxiously for the elevator doors to open again.

When they did, her eyes needed a moment to adjust to the bright lights coming from the hallway. She was positive there was a man standing opposite to her, but when she looked again, she saw that he was shorter than Denny. A feeling of disappointment overwhelmed her and she narrowed her eyes to see who _was_ standing in front of her. He seemed to be smiling at her. She didn't recognize him at first; he was wearing a uniform and his hair was shaved off, like they do with new recruits. But when her mind finally caught up with her eyes, the only thing she could do was gasp for air "George?"

He smiled, but didn't say anything.

She smiled back and looked at him. He looked different. Proud. Tall. Confident. He looked like a man. But she was confused. Izzie assumed she still was on her way to death, maybe the elevator was just to help her to get to heaven, if that was were she was going. She liked to think she was. Maybe the elevator would take her all the way up there; through the roof, through the clouds, up into the sky. It made her chuckle a little. But if she was on her way up there, why was George here? Not that she didn't like having her best friend here, but she was pretty confident this was something she had to do alone.

Until it hit her.

If this elevator was her metaphor of her journey towards death, why couldn't it be George's too? Izzie began too panic "George? What happened?"

George just smiled at her "It's ok, Iz."

"No, it's not. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, George. You're supposed to..," she blinked back some tears "You're supposed to be there for Mer and Cristina and Alex, when I die. You're supposed to live. Why don't you live?"

"It's ok," George nodded "I'm coming with you, Iz."

"No," Izzie shook her head "We can't both die, George. It will kill them."

"There's not really much we can do about that anymore, Iz. I'm sorry."

George was about to step into the elevator, but Izzie pushed him back. "No."

"Izzie Stevens, will you let me in." George tried to push her aside, but Izzie, still taller than him, was too strong. "I have as much right to be here as you do. My body is on an operating table, my brain is swelling and Shepperd gave up on me, Iz. I'm more dead than you are, that's for sure."

"No. Find your own elevator" she looked at him "You are not dying, you here me? I am. So take your military parade somewhere, buddy, because I'm not having it. And it's 'Karev', by the way."

"What?" George looked at her, confused.

"You said Izzie Stevens, but I married Alex, remember? So it's Izzie Karev now." Saying her new name out loud for the first time made her smile.

"You're dying, Iz," George shook his head "Does is really matter what I call you?"

"Yes. It does." Izzie said, her chin up in the air "I love Alex, George, he's my husband."

"Yeah, well, you've got a hell of a way to show it."

"Excuse me?" Izzie was surprised by the tone in George's voice.

"Like you said; you love Alex and he's… He's your husband, Iz and now you're dying on him! Can you imagine how that makes him feel? You guys just had your first fight as a married couple and the best part about it was that you remembered. He gave you a hug and told you he loved you, Iz and what do you do? You flat line. You literally died in his arms."

For a moment, both of them were silent. George watched Izzie as she thought about what he had said. Then she realized something.

"Fuck."

Her voice was soft, barely audible, but George heard her and he was glad that she started to understand that she wasn't supposed to be here.

"I have to get back." Izzie looked around, trying to see if there was a way out of this. She looked at George for help, but he was silent again, just smiling at her.

"I have to get back, George," her voice was unsteady "I never told Alex that I loved him when I got out of surgery. I have to tell him that I love him. I have to get back. How do I get back?" Izzie looked around the elevator, not sure what to do. But she needed to get back.

She needed to live.

At that moment, the elevator doors started to close. Izzie looked up, startled and saw that George gave her a little nod. Like he was saying goodbye. Once again, she panicked "George!"

But the doors had already closed. Tears filled her eyes when she realized she would never see George again. She hoped he could still hear her when she whispered "I love you, George. Say hi to Denny for me?"

Just as sudden as she had left to go to that elevator, she was now back in her room. Only to find they were still ignoring her DNR.

"_Clear."_

She was glad they were and opened her eyes.

"_Stevens! Can you hear me? Look at me, Stevens."_

**THE END**


End file.
